Emperor Ecco
by Ecco'sVassal
Summary: The Emperor Ing is fed up with the way the vortex treat dolphins, so he turns to the one creature who has beaten the queen, Ecco. (Just so I don't have to do this every chapter Ecco the Dolphin belongs to SEGA and the Emperor Ing belongs to Nintendo, I own NOTHING but the Emperor Ings appearance, my OCs and the plot.)
1. Prolouge

AN: Draka and Draco belong to me, Kone and Hunju are property of singer of time

Also I I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

Prologue

One day Ecco swam with his pod unaware that a creature completely unknown to him was watching him.

**"There he is, it may have taken fifteen years but I finally found him, mom."** The Emperor Ing Draco Demonclaw said as he touched his Gravity Control Device **"Kone, I need any info you have about the orca** **calf" **a green colored dolphin with gills above his flippers swam into view "Of course sir. It's the least I can do. What do you wish to know about him?" Draco thought for a moment then asked **"What pod does he lead?"** Kone replied "They were originally called the White Spots but were renamed the Tide Singers" Draco nodded **"Thank you Kone as promised your love is waiting for you in your usual sleeping spot" **Kone curled his body the dolphin version of bowing "Thank you sir shall I inform Draka of where Kitnee is?" Draco nodded **"Yes, and while you're at it inform your contact in the killer beasts that I will make it worth his while to let you and ****Hunju stay **together **at all times from now on" **Kone straightened himself "As you wish my lord" and with that he swam off.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I forget to do one of these last time sorry this takes place two years after DOTF Ecco is back in his own time I'll explain how in a later chapter, so for now enjoy! I I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

AN2:"this is how singers speak" **"this is how vortex and ing speak"** _this is singers thoughts_ **_this is vortex and ings_** **_thoughts_**

Part 1: The Deal

Ch.1: A Voice on the Wind and The Resistance

Night had fallen all the dolphins of the Wave Rider pod were sleeping all except Ecco he was on night watch_ "The seas are calm. The pod is happy. The feud between dolphins and orcas is over. So why can't I help but think something is wrong_." Ecco thought. As he patrolled the borders he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him _calm down Ecco you're just stressed. After a good long sleep you'll be right as rain _as he thought this he saw something that made his blood run cold, a creature about 20 feet tall with four scythe-like legs, a pair of dragon wings, a long tail ending with a blade, a dolphins head, and vortex claws around his neck was a GCD identical to his. Ecco blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things when he opened his eyes it was gone _I must be seeing things_ he thought_._ Suddenly he heard a voice. **"Ecco, I wish to meet you"** Ecco spun around but no one was there "who's there? Show yourself!" **"We will see each other soon, Ecco"**

Draco was talking to a group of five dolphins two of these dolphins were green in color with gills above the flippers, one was male with red bands on his flippers his name was Kone, the other was female with green bands on her flippers her name was Hunju, the other three were muscular, black in color with red marks above their flippers the smallest of these three was named Iceflame because his songs could either freeze or ignite his enemies, the second was named Inferno because he could ignite his skin , both Iceflame and Inferno were average size for a bottlenose and they both had red marks in the shape of a curved X, the last one was the same species, but he was as big as an orca calf, he also had a gun-like device about four inches long and one centimeter in diameter in addition he had a narwhal horn three feet long, his name was Mutaclone because he could heal himself at the atomic level and create doppelgangers of himself.** "Kone, Hunju what's the latest damage?" **Draco asked "The dolphins are starting to lose hope that they'll ever be free sir" Kone said Hunju piped in "I've recruited some of the females I work with, but it will take something major to boost their morale sir" Draco nodded **"Well, I must say things are not going well, but I have some great news I have located Ecco, and I am very close to finding Kitnee , I need not remind you if we can get Ecco and Kitnee in the Horde then not only do we gain the one thing Slash is Terrified of but we also convert the killer beasts to our side."**


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Blitz is My OC the brother of Ecco

I I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

Ch.2: The Meeting

An hour later Blitz swam up to Ecco "Changing of the guard, you OK bro? You seem tense." Blitz said "I'm fine thoght I heard something but it was probably just the wind. I'm going to sleep wake me in the morning" Blitz curled his body a delphinine version of bowing "Of course sire" Ecco chuckled at his nickname

Ecco's Dream

Ecco swam through a frighteningly familiar place "I'm back in the vortex city!" Ecco shouted in horror **"No this is not the Vortex City this place belongs to the Ing'** Ecco turns around and screams in surprise in front of him is a monstrous creature about 20 feet tall with four scythe-like legs, a pair of dragon wings, a long tail ending with a blade, a dolphins head, and vortex claws. He was flanked on the left by three Clan dolphins and two Outcasts on the right. The creature spoke **"Allow me to introduce myself I am Draco Demonclaw emperor of the Ing horde, on my left are the commanders of the Ing-dolphins Iceflame…"** The smallest Clan dolphin bowed **"Inferno…"** the medium Clan dolphin bowed**"and Mutaclone…"**the largest Clan dolphin bowed** "and on my right is the leader of the Vortex-dolphins Kone and his lover Hunju"** the Outcasts bowed "If I may Draco I have seen dolphins like these during my quest to retrieve the dolphins noble traits but they had different names the dolphins on your left were called "Clan dolphins" the ones on your right were called "Outcast dolphins" the creature tensed his legs lowered his head and moved his hands bowing to Ecco** "Thank you for that Ecco, we were trying to come up with better names for these types of dolphins"** Ecco nodded "Why do I get the feeling you didn't bring me here just for a conversation?" **"You're right Ecco I called you here because I need your help with a problem I have." **Ecco looked shocked "What kind of problem are we talking about?" The outcast with red bands answered "It's one you know all too well after all they killed your mother" Ecco snapped his head up his eyes became as big as marbles "THE VORTEX ARE BACK? COUNT ME IN! HOW CAN I HELP?" Draco replied **"We will talk later your brother is trying to wake you until next time, swim free."**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Star is another of my OCs, she is Eccos' sister and is 9 years old, and I forgot to mention this in the last chapter Ecco is 18, and Blitz is 10

also all of when he is using GRAV Drift everything happens in a fraction of a second

Ch. 3: Waking Up and Training

Ecco opened his eyes "The vortex are back?" Blitz asked "Who else heard me?" Ecco asked snapping at his brother Blitz hesitated before saying "Everyone in the pod" Ecco nodded "Inform them I'll be absent for the next week "Ecco said with a look of fury in his normally peaceful eyes "Tell them I'll be at my Gravity Training Grounds and unless it absolutely cannot wait I am NOT to be disturbed ." Blitz nodded "Who will be in charge while you are gone sire?" "You are." With that Ecco turned east and swam off Blitz thought _I haven't seen him this mad since he found out the Vortex Queen killed mom_

5 and a half miles east

Ecco came to a stop at a barren section of water at the edge of Home Bay _this should be far enough from the pod_ Ecco thought "Now to practice, I'll begin with the GRAVity Blast" Ecco curled his flippers upwards forming a sphere of condensed gravity around him then sharply snapped them down causing the sphere to explode sending a destructive shock wave in all directions obliterating everything within a quarter of a mile of him he looked around _Only a quarter of a mile? That wasn't strong enough _He did this again curling his flippers higher and bringing them down faster and harder this time the force reached three quarters of a mile _Getting there_ He did it one more time lifting his flippers up until they were feeling like they were on fire then brought them down so hard and fast that it sounded like a tank firing a shell this time the blast reached two full miles_ Now that's more like it!_

Draco was watching the whole thing through his looking portal. **"He took out all the rocks within the blast range without harm the sea life. Draco thought then he realized something he can chose what to destroy with these GRAVity ATtackS. No wonder Slash is terrified of him! If he did that in her Master City he could destroy only her, the drones, and the worms without harming any of the dolphins or killer beasts"** then Draco noticed something _**The**** stars on his brow are like a built-in mood ring when he's happy they're white and they're red when he's mad I better keep an eye on his head. **_Draco thought

"Okay I've got the GRAV Blast down now for the GRAV Spear" Ecco turned himself so he was facing the surface then he focused the gravity from his GCD into his fluke moved his fluke backwards focused on a target and snapped his fluke forwards the spear hit the target rock which then shattered into millions and millions of pieces _Perfect! First try!_ Ecco thought _Now all that's left are the GRAV Drift, GRAV Dive, and Meteor Burst. _Ecco used the Song of Building to create a square shaped track with a six foot ribbon of water between massive rocks jutting all the way to the surface _Here we go_ he thought he swam forwards until he got to the right angle he then intensified the gravity around him, turned himself 45 degrees and returned gravity to normal sending himself shooting forwards he repeated this process for the other corners. _I'm getting the hang of this._ Ecco thought Ecco than used the Song of Destruction to destroy the track _all that's left is the GRAV Dive/Meteor Burst _Ecco thought . Suddenly he heard a voice "Ecco" Ecco turned around to see his sister Star swam up out of breath "Ecco, a monster is asking for you" Ecco snapped up "Where may I find him" Star surfaced to breath then said "he's waiting in your cave" Ecco nodded "I'll be right there, Star stick close to me" Star nodded and followed her brother.

AN 2: here's the full list of colors for Eccos stars

White: Content

Red: Angry

Yellow: Curious

Green: Shocked

Black: Furious

Purple: Mischievous

Blue: Sad


	5. Chapter 4

AN:here's Ch 4 I I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

Ch 4: Face to Face

Ecco led Star back to Home Bay and dropped her off with Blitz "Stay with Blitz Princess, I'll be back as soon as I can" Star nodded "Okay be careful sire" Ecco smiled "When am I ever not careful?" and with that he went to his cave. Right there in the entrance stood Draco Demonclaw as soon as he saw Ecco he immediately bowed **"Ah Ecco so sorry to barge in like this but I would like to give you a proposition. I would prefer not to alarm anyone more than absolutely necessary. Do you know of any place where we could speak alone? "**Ecco bowed back and replied "There's a rock in the shape of a giant orca half a mile west of here just let me inform Star where I'm going" Draco sighed **"Okay, but please hurry we're pressed for time as it is."** Ecco replied This'll only take a minute" Ecco swam to Blitz and Star "Star tell the pod I have gone to Orca Rock and I won't be back till sundown at the earliest" Star nodded and swam off to inform the rest of the pod. Once she was out of sight Ecco returned to his cave and turned to Draco and said "Follow me. Would it be okay if I practiced Meteor Bursts on the way I never got to do that at my GTG?" Draco smiled **"Of course Ecco I understand I know the place you're talking about I'll meet you there." **With that he spread his claws and slashed upwards and created a portal to Orca Rock and stepped through.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: it looks like this is up sooner than I thought but be warned starting next chap. Ecco will no longer be the kind carefree dolphin we all know and love

I I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

Ch 5: The Explanation

Ecco just finished his Meteor Burst practice "What do you want? You had an edge of desperation in your voice back there" Draco was silent for a moment trying to find the right words finally he spoke **"Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise to hear me all the way through before you start speaking"** he looked straight into Ecco's eyes waiting for an answer "I will hear you to the end before I say a word I Promise" Draco took a deep breath **"Okay first let me tell you about my origins, Ecco I'm sorry in advance this is going to be a shock but your descendent Trellia and all the other sky singers …" **at this tears formed in his eyes **"…are dead the vortex from the dark future found some way into their world and killed them Trellia knew this could happen so she went to Dark Aether and begged the Emperor Ing there to let her use him as a base for an Anti-Vortex squad he agreed and gave her a Dark Sphere which would split whatever world it was aimed at into light and dark halves" **he stopped talking to let all this sink in Ecco was visibly shaken and the stars on Eccos head turned blue after a while he calmed down andnodded towards Draco to continue Draco took another breath and went on **"she then asked the Galactic Federation to take her to Samus Aran whom she asked for a detailed head to toe description of Ridley lord of the space pirates which was promptly given Trellia then asked to be given a splicing lab where she fused the legs of Dark Aethers Emperor Ing with Ridley's body, tail, and neck placed a likeness of your head filled with the teeth of Jaws, and a pair of Vortex claws, as well as the power to command both song and fire, as a finishing touch she gave me a GCD identical to yours. She then repeated this and made a female whom she named Draka."** At this Eccos stars became green

Ecco was in shock but motioned for him to continue Draco took another breath and said "**She loaded me and the legions of Ing into the Dark Sphere as the vortex ripped space-time she grabbed my hand and said "Draco I know I'm going to die promise me if things go so bad that Slash can't be stopped find my ancestor and his pod as well as Kitnee fuse with Ecco and let Draka fuse with Kitnee " with that she shoved us into the Sphere and shot us into the vortex world" **Ecco had a whirlwind of emotions, questions, and feelings swirling inside him and his stars became black **"I think it would be best if you returned to your pod and give this awhile to sink in this is a lot for anyone to take in I shall escort you back to the pod"** Draco said creating a portal to Eccos cave.


	7. Chapter 6

AN:Comet and Meteor are two more of my OCs Kitnee is 18, Comet is 10, and Meteor is 8

I I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

AN2:The song kitnee Sings to Meteor is titled Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down

Ch 6: The Aftermath

It had been a couple of hours since Draco told Ecco about the death of Trellia and her kind and if anything his stars became even blacker Draco decided to find out what he was thinking so he closed his eyes and concentrated on Ecco _I can forgive the vortex for my mother's death she only had about a week left to live but Treilla was barely into adulthood she still had her whole life ahead of her I __cannot __forgive them for this I will exterminate those monsters from this existence they will… _Draco cut off the connection _**Mom wasn't kidding when she said he was protective of his family. I wonder if Draka got the same reaction when she told Kitnee that Jewel and her kind are dead.**_ He turned his head to the caves spotlight _**It's getting late I'd better tell Blitz that we're back **_Draco activated his GCD and floated out of the cave.

10 miles north of Home Bay

Kitnee led his pod to the warm waters of the Pacific when his sister Meteor asked "Sire, why are we going this far south?" Kitnee sighed and replied "I can't explain it Princess, but something is telling me that I need to get to my Birth-Brother ASAP." _I can't tell her that Slash is back and she killed my descendent. _He looked around _We're getting close only a day and a half left until we reach Home Bay._ "That's enough for today. We'll rest here for tonight and continue on tomorrow" Kitnee declared his brother Comet swam up "Who will take first watch sire" Kitnee replied "Meteor took first watch last night, it's my turn for first watch tonight" Comet nodded "Alright , but you might want to sing Meteor to sleep first." Kitnee nodded "What song does she wish to hear?" Comet replied "Citizen Soldier." Kitnee sighed "Well I did promise her I would sing that when she was old enough to stand guard." Kitnee swam off to his sister, five minutes later he reached her "Well princess, as promised I will sing the song dad always sang to me." Meteor smiled and said "Thanks sire." Kitnee took a deep breath and began the song

Beyond the boundaries of your cities lights

Stand the heroes waiting for your cries 

So many times you did not bring this on yourself 

When the moment finally comes

I'll be there to help

And on that day

When you need your brothers and sisters to care

I'll be right here 

The pod joined in for the chorus

Citizen Soldiers

Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair

Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered

We'll always be ready because we will always be there 

Kitnee began singing the second verse

When there people crying in the seas 

When they are starving for a meal to eat

When they simply need a place to make their beds 

Right here underneath my wing you can rest your head

And on that day

When you need your brothers and sisters to care

I'll be right here

The pod joined in once again.

Citizen Soldiers

Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair

Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered

We'll always be ready because we will always be there

There

There

There

There

There

There

There

There

Kitnee began the final verse

Hope and pray

That you never need me but rest assured I will not let you down

I swim beside you but you may not see me

The strongest among you may not wear a crown

And on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care

I'll be right here

The pod joined in for the final chorus putting everything into this final section

Citizen Soldiers 

Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair 

Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered

We'll always be ready because we will always be there

Citizen Soldiers 

Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair 

Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered

We'll always be ready because we will always be there

Unknown to the Tide Singers there was another person listening to their performance Draka had been half a mile away the whole time **_That was a beautiful song_ **Draka thought **"I must inform Draco that the Tide Dancers will be arriving sooner than expected"** with that she slashed open a portal to Home Bay.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Tony is a 15 year old Killer Beast and Paddy is his son he is 5 years old

I I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

AN2: The Killer Beasts are half-orca half-vortex creatures they were originally orcas until the vortex captured them and turned them into what they are currently even though they have vortex blood they wish nothing more than to be normal orcas again this is what Draco meant when he told Kone to tell his contact he'd make it worth his while to keep him and Hunju together once Draco turns them back into orcas they cannot be turned back into killer beasts

Chapter 7: informing Draco & Never Mess with Love struck Dolphins

Draco was just finishing telling Blitz that Ecco was back **"I'm getting a little worried about Ecco if anything his stars are even blacker than when I told him ****Trellia and all the other sky singers were killed by the Vortex"** Blitz thought a moment and then said "Well she helped him go to her time, and she helped him beat Slash in Mans Nightmare, and helped him retrieve the Glyph Callers sprit of course he's mad that she's dead. I know… What's that?" Draco spun around to see a portal form and see his mate step through **"I'm sorry my lord, am I interrupting anything important?" **Draco shook his head and replied **"No my lady, I was just telling Blitz Ecco has become even more furious in the two hours since I informed him of Trellias death. So, why are you here?""Kitnee and his pod will be arriving in two days two and a half tops"** Draco's' normally emotionless eyes showed surprise"**That soon? They're early I expected them to be at the end of the week at the earliest."** Draka nodded and explained"**Kitnee has been pushing the pod very hard."** The surprise disappeared from his eyes**" That explains it, I will tell Ecco immediately."** With that he activated his GCD and floated to Eccos' cave

Meanwhile in the Vortex Master City

Tony swam back where the Killer Beasts were kept he limped up to his son Paddy who asked **"Daddy why are you limping?"** Tony sighed and replied"**Let me give you a bit of advice, never mess with a love struck dolphin."** His son looked confused"**Why not daddy?" **Tony told him what happened.

_Flashback_

_Tony was taking a female back to her cage when he was struck from behind by a blast of song he turned around only to see a green blur ram him in the chest then swim behind him and repeatedly strike him in the back before corkscrewing him and dislocating his arm._

_Flashback over_

"That's why I am advising you to never mess with or try to separate love struck dolphins."

AN2:

Okay it's triva time readers: Gender and age separate dolphins in the vortex city. Once to the leisure of the vortex they are allowed to see one another. When a calf is born, they are separated from their maternal parents and put into separate cages to be fed and raised. When they age, they are pushed to fight. The strongest are taken to the Vortex cities above to work. The weakest are put in the feeding grounds, for a food source for Slash the vortex queen.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: This is only a part of Ch. 8 but I thought I should upload anywayI I do not own Ecco, Tara, or kitnee only the GRAVCON or GRAVity CONtlol Devices

Ch. 8: New Moves & Meeting Amber

Draco arrived at Eccos cave **"excuse me sire your birth-brother will be here in a couple of days"** Eccos stars turned white "Good, hey Draco could you do me a favor?"Draco nodded "**Yes, what do you need?"** Eccos eyes became serious "I want you to locate my old teacher miss Seabrooks; she lives in the Bermuda Triangle also called the Devils Triangle" Draco thought for a moment then connected the dots **"You want her to teach the pod the GRAV Spear and GRAV Blast, right?" **Ecco nodded "You hit the nail on the head Draco; she was the one who taught me those moves in the first place." Draco nodded **"All right, Ecco I'll leave immediately, but before I go I want to give you something. I'm very sorry, but this ****will**** hurt."** he held his arms straight out and formed a ball of energy in each hand then tossed them straight towards Ecco. Ecco screamed in pain as the orbs made contact; he felt as if his body was tearing itself apart, then it suddenly subsided. **"That will allow you to turn into a more powerful form one which I have dubbed the ****Darkfin Dolphin ****it's a rage-driven form that will turn your skin navy blue with a white stripe on the left and right side of your head going to your flippers, your body will also be surrounded by flames. Most Darkfin Dolphins are unable to distinguish friend from foe, only those with a strong sense of honor and justice are able to stop themselves from harming those they care about. It also allows you to use a couple of new moves Speed Break a move which allows you to move two and a half times the speed of sound, and Time Break which slows the world around you to the point where it is barely moving at all." **With that said Draco slashed a portal to theBermuda/Devils Triangle.

As soon as Draco stepped through the portal and into the Triangle a GRAV Spear narrowly missed him and an unseen voice spoke to him "State your name and purpose for being here or the next one won't miss." Draco spoke calmly "**My name is Draco, Draco Demonclaw, I was asked to locate Amber Seabrooks."** A young Common Shortnose swam into view on her fluke was a dolphin shaped GCD "Well, you found me, who asked you to find me?" Draco replied **"Ecco, he wants you to teach his pod how to use the GRAV Spear and GRAV Blast."** As soon as Draco said Eccos' name she relaxed her body and spoke in a much calmer voice "Ecco, well that changes things. Sorry about the GRAV spear you can never be too careful especially in these waters." Draco sighed **"I understand, believe me Miss Seabrooks."** The common chuckled "Call me Amber. Tell Ecco I should be there in three to five days." With that she turned to leave when she heard Draco **"Wait, Amber!"** Amber turned to face Draco **"I can get us to Home Bay in seconds, so long as you hold my hand."** As he said this he slashed a portal to Eccos' cave.


	10. sorry

sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer crashed and deleted all my files, so I had to rewrite everything things should be back to normal shotly though.

EccosVassal


End file.
